Enemy Love
by Barolu
Summary: What happens when Hermiones world goes upside down? Her D.A.D.A. is caught owning dark magic items..what are they for? Four men love her, but she already has a boyfriend. Which one will she choose? Enemies turn into loves..This will be a surprising year..
1. Head BoyGirl

**Enemy Love: Chapter 1, Head Boy/Girl**  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING here but the story or unless I say that I made a certain character. The rest is by the famous JKR._

__

* * *

"Harry, Ron. Over here!" shouted an average height girl with brown hair and light brown highlights that and her hair is now straightened and shoulder length."Hi 'Mione" said Ron giving her a big, happy, friendly hug."Hello Hermione" greeted Harry and gave her a kiss. Hermione blushed. Harry and Hermione had been an 'item' for two years since the fifth year, now she was in her last and final year seventh year at Hogwarts. She wanted to stay forever with Harry. Little did she know that soon she would have to make a tough decision between Harry and someone else.They walked to their compartment and sat down and there was a few minutes of silence until Ron said "Hermione, how does it feel to best the best of us all?""What do you mean Ron?!" asked Hermione."You know, you being head girl and all" replied Ron."OMG! Head girl, I completely forgot about that, I have to go sit in the Head Boy/Girl Compartment. Bye!" With that Hermione left and ran as fast as she could to her compartment not even leaving the boys a chance to reply. When she got to her compartment she stopped and let herself take a breath from all that running. When she opened that door she saw someone sitting there staring at the window. It was a boy. He has silky blond hair and perfect skin, not too pale, but just right to match his hair."Granger." Said Draco. It was Malfoy! Just act normal."Yes it is. Your head boy?""Of course. I understand that you're head girl. Congratulations" He said and offered her a hand. She took his hand and shaked it. For once he didn't call her foul names like Mudblood. This was the nicest he has ever been to her. He must have changed his attitude but it wasn't only that. His chest has built up and became a hard six pack probably from all that quittich practicing. His arms become muscular, and his hair was cut and spiked up just a little instead of being pasted with gel and slicked back. But she has changed too. Her body was just right, with the curves in all the right places. Her hair was let freely and straight with natural highlights. This made him attracted to her. Why had he been so mean to her the past six years? He just didn't know.Soon the train stopped and he said, "Pleasure spending time with you Hermione"Hermione?! For once he has called her by her real name. "Same here Draco." He then took her hand and kissed it, then smiled to himself.Hey fanfiction readers! First of all, thanks for reading my fic. I am working hard on it and try to make updates as quick as I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though it is very short. As the chapters go on I will try to make them as long as I possibly can, but the shorter the chapters are the quicker the updates are (vise versa) Thanks again for reading "Enemy Love" and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, I appreciate it.

* * *

Regards,  
  
_cuttiepie17172_


	2. The Prefects

**Enemy Love: Chapter 2, The Prefects**

Susan McKenzie and Daniel Lucas and the plot are mine but the rest of the characters are made by JKR.

* * *

Does he really like me? NO! There is no possible way that he could like me, he gave me six dreadful years. I know, I bet this was a trick! To simply trick me and make a fool of myself thinking he would like me. That Malfoy! Well, maybe he doesn't want to trick me.Oh, I just don't know! Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts by saying,

"Welcome all years to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." There was a light applause from the students and teachers, then he continued, "I would like to begin by explaining the basic rules that apply here at Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to anyone unless instructed by a teacher. You must not ignore your curfew. And finally, you may not use magic to take a test or final. From time to time we will have festivities for the whole school. But besides that, have a great, magical year at Hogwarts. I trust that you all must be hungry from the trip. Never less, let's eat!"

Dumbledore clapped his hands and all the House Tables were full of mouth watering food. It made Hermione feel much better that the food wasn't made by hardworking elves. Hermione's S.P.E.W. idea had worked, that sure showed Malfoy for making fun of it in the fourth year. Last year Hermione had studied almost all the books in the Library to unlock the code to find out an almost forgotten spell to serve and make food without needing any magic involved. Dumbledore was so pleased that he gave their House 200pts. He also decided to use the spell for the rest of his being in Hogwarts. Each of the House Tables were given their passwords, but as soon as Hermione was leaving Dumbledore called her to stay behind and called Draco.

"Welcome back, we are pleased to inform you that the both of you have been selected to have one of Hogwarts greatests titles: Head Boy and Head Girl. The both of you now have been declared the most suitable for this job out of all the seventh year, and I must say you did have very hard competition. Congratulations! But to begin lets call the new fifth year Prefects explain some things then we'll talk about the dormitres."

Draco and Hermione just nodded.

They called all eight Prefects then Dumbledore began by saying, "You eight have been chosen to become the fifth year Prefects Sarah Duggerbod and Ken Sprifedler from Slytherin, Mayara Dander and Daniel Lucas from Ravenclaw, Susan McKenzie and Micheal Patterson from Hufflepuff, and Ashley Magnot and Christian Dwarfs from Gryffindor, well done! You were judged by your intellect and had over one-hundred students as competitors. But here you are accomplishing some of your dreams I hope. I also called you to introduce you to the new Head Boy and Girl: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. In case you have any questions or suggestions for them you may vist them. Hermione and Draco will share a bathroom and a common room but they will each have separate rooms. Draco and Hermione's room is down by the dungeons to the left. I might add, one of my favorite rooms is the Head Boy and Girl Room, nice and roomy." Said Dumbledore as he chuckled. He gave them each a map with the directions and password. As she walked through the hallway she saw Draco. She knew that she must be blushing since the incident in the compartment.

"Hey Hermione"

"Malfoy"

"Why do you still call me Malfoy? I thought you forgave me."

"I know all about your plan to fool me"

"What are you talking about? I really like you Hermione" he said and kissed her, this time on the lips.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey what's up everybody? This is only the second chapter but I think it's going somewhere. Agree/Disagree? Just email me what you think at cuttiepie1717hotmail.com and I'll read and post your name here only if you'd like. I need suggestions! So if you have any suggestions please send those to the same email as before. I know what will happen in the first few chapters but a lot further on in the book I don't know exact details on what will happen. I am just letting a few ideas pop into my head as I write, hey it worked so far. I am already writing the third chapter and know what will happen. I hope you like this one. PLEASE R/R!!!!!!  
  
Thanks,  
  
_cuttiepie17172_  
  
PS- The reason chapter three didn't come out yet because this is the second time I rewrote this chapter. I apologize for my lateness


	3. David Weller

**Enemy Love: Chapter 3, David Weller  
**  
Again, I do not own any of the characters here (I wish...hehe) I only own only the plot, Sarah Duggerbod, Ken Sprifedler, Myara Dander, Daniel Lucas, Susan McKenzie, Micheal Patterson, Ashley Magnot, Christian Dwarfs, and David Weller.

* * *

"Wh-what was that for?" asked a frightened yet confused Hermione. Still thinking and enjoying the simple, sweet, first kiss Draco had given her. She actually did want to continue  
  
"I'm sorry but you just look so beautiful" stated Draco staring at her deeply, this made Hermione feel uncomfortable.  
  
"How can you say that?! You been cruel and mean to me for six years Malfoy, SIX years!"  
  
"I was being childish. I know that no matter what I do can't help make up for all the suffering and pain I have caused you, but I can't hide my true feelings. Hermione, I-I like you"  
  
"How about Harry? He's my boyfriend- and, and...you just CAN'T like me." sobbed Hermione.  
  
Draco tried to hug her but she refused and just ran, ran away from her problems. Hermione knew better than to run away from her problems but this was just too much for Hermione to handle.  
  
She already is Head Girl with tons of work to do and getting over her mom's death- that already was way too much for her to handle, another guy?! Harry was- no Harry IS perfect for her. It's just that Draco's kiss seemed...special. Hermione scolded herself for thinking of Draco like that over Harry.   
  
Her mom's death was hard to get over, in fact she still didn't get over it or forgave herself. It was in the terrible summer of the fourth year and Hermione's mom was perfectly fine, at least so she thought. Her mom only complained a little, once in a while, about chest and heart pains, but Hermione and her father didn't suspect anything. Then one evening, Hermione and her mother fought the whole day, so Hermione was planning on running away to her current boyfriend at the time: David. Once she got at David's house, his family was actually very nice about Hermione spending the night in the guest room. When she was settled in to begin sleeping Mrs. Weller gave her their phone and said it was her dad. Hermione will never forget his words: "Honey, please don't hang up. We love you, your mom...she isn't doing to well, but I don't want you to worry. She just had a minor heart attack. Ask the Wellers if they can drive you to the hospital. Don't worry sweetie, everything will be okay" Hermione just stood paralyzed from shock for a few seconds. When she recovered all she could say was, "Oo-kay"  
  
Then trembling she hung up the phone and went to ask the Wellers to drive her to the hospital. Mr. and Mrs. Weller were waiting on the kitchen table waiting to see what has happened. Hermione explained everything and then they immediately drove Hermione to the hospital. Hermione went straight to the emergency room and saw her mom laying there active, breathing deeply, moving like she was in serious pain. Then she saw her dad with puffy pink eyes staring at her mother, deeply in thought. They couldn't say one word to her mom because that would make her mom even more worked up and cause her condition to get even worse. When things got real serious they asked them to leave. They must of stayed for at least two hours before a doctor came with a somber face into the room and called them into his office. The man had told him that her mom was gone, there was nothing much they could do and they tried their best. Hermione was severely depressed for months and broke up with David.   
  
David had tried calling her but she would never answer, he claimed he was in "love" with her but Hermione didn't want to be in love, she lost her greatest love, her mother.  
  
After Hermione stopped crying she went to the bathroom that Hermione and Draco shared hoping Draco wasn't there. The common room was huge. There was a side with silver and green sofas, chairs, desks with a green plush rug that tickled your feet every time you walked by it. Everything had a Slytherin crest on it even. On the left corner of that side there was a door labeled "D.M." On the other side it had red and orange sofas, chairs, desks just like Draco's but there was a giant bookshelf full of fascinating books for Hermione to read and enjoy herself with. On the right hand corner there was another door labeled "H.G." In between the two colors there was one large door that leaded to a marvelous bathroom with white, luxurious marble floors that glistened. There was two large sinks with space to put anything they wanted. There was about four stalls with toilets with a beautiful glass cover and hand-crafted design in each of them. There was a large round hot tub that had a built in spa. There was one large shower with glass doors, a large rectangular sized bathtub, and a very large pool that seemed to go very deep. That scared Hermione, she did not know how to swim. Once Hermione finished cleaning up and washing her face, she looked in the mirror above the sink. Her eyes weren't puffy anymore so she could go back into her common room that she shared with Draco. He still wasn't there. She decided to go downstairs to the Great Hall. She entered the room and sat down at her house table. She sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Harry, what is going on?"  
  
"Dumbledore just called a message and asked all students to come downstairs." Hermione wondered what could it be. Did Voldemort escape and is in the school? Did "Fluffy" escape? Was there a dark spell casted upon the school? Dumbledore began speaking and Hermione realized the only way she would find out what was happening was to shut up and listen.  
  
"Follow students, do not worry, nothing serious had happened," Hermione felt instantly relived. "We just wanted to let you know we have a new student that was transferred. He was sorted into Gryffindor and is in the seventh year. We would like to introduce you to David Weller.." All Hermione could think- David Weller?

* * *

**A/N**: I am SO sorry for such lateness in this chapter! I tried to make it pretty interesting. I had to think a lot because in the early stages every step you make will affect the ending somehow and I like to think in advance. I also re-wrote chapter two because it was full of mistakes so please check it out. I was on vacation for two months in another country so I couldn't write there. But please continue R/R! I would really like to thank all my reviewers! You guys rock, you're the best! Please, if you have any suggestions email me at cuttiepie1717hotmail.com. If you can please add me and my story to your favorite lists, that would be great. And if you would like me to read your story and review it just email me. I apologize again for the terrible lateness. I hope it was worth the wait!  
  
Thanks,  
  
_cuttiepie17172_


	4. Watched

**Enemy Love: Chapter 4, Watched**  
  
I only own only the plot, Sarah Duggerbod, Ken Sprifedler, Mayara Dander, Daniel Lucas, Susan McKenzie, Micheal Patterson, Ashley Magnot, Christian Dwarfs, and David Weller. Please do not steal them:)

* * *

As soon as Dumbledore finished his speech and welcomed David Weller Hermione could feel his presence staring at her. She had never felt more nervous in her entire life. It's been a long time, even longer heartbreak she had suffered through. When she got all her courage she finally looked up to him she saw his beautiful brown eyes that seem to collide with his spiked down brown hair. Once his uneasy look arrived directly at her she felt very uncomfortable and she could feel her cheeks blush. She felt nervous, after all she hasn't seen him in a long time, since that terrible time which she did not want to remember.  
  
Harry must of sensed something because he put his arms around her and asked, "Herm, are you all right? Who's this kid, do you know him?"  
  
"Yes Harry, I'm fine. He's David Weller, didn't you hear what Dumbledore said?" Hermione lied. She decided not to tell Harry, it would be easier that way.  
  
After David sat and the all house's ate Dumbledore allowed them to leave. Hermione quickly got her things and ran out climbing the stairs, hoping not to see Harry nor David. She opened the door to her common room and saw Draco, she forgot about Draco.  
  
Oh, no, I am in for something tonight. She thought. She didn't want to speak with no one just lock herself in her room and write in her poetry book. She stored all her memories in it with the ecnic writing of poetry. Hermione grew to love poetry and all poets, it's a beautiful way to express themselves. But her poetry book was secret and she didn't allow anyone to read it, it had too much, everything she dealt with.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Draco said, obviously nervous.  
  
"Hello Malfoy, I must be going to my room."  
  
"Please Hermione, I am sorry for all the embarrassment I have caused you, I just thought I should tell the truth and that's what I did."  
  
"Please...I must go, I don't feel very well."  
  
"Sit here Hermione, we can talk." He said pointing to the seat next to him on the green Slytherin couch. Hermione didn't feel like arguing so she just sat.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione hesitated but decided to tell someone and she doubted Draco would tell anyone about this. "Well, do you know David Weller?"  
  
"The new kid? Yes."  
  
"I knew him before, he was my friend, actually my boyfriend..." As she said this Draco's eyes turned to fury.  
  
"...But he isn't anymore..." Hermione continued to tell him the whole story which took a hour or so. When she was done Draco comforted her. It made her feel a lot better to let that history go, it's like the weight was lifted from the shoulders which she was carrying around everywhere she went. She looked at her old, worn pink BABY G watch, and explained to Draco it was a muggle device that told time. It was 10:15 PM. She thanked Draco and gave him a hug and went to her room to write some poetry.  
  
What they didn't know that Harry was watching their every move, full of fury and jealousy....

* * *

**A/N**: I know this chapter isn't very good. But at least now Hermione is communicating with Draco. This is a very short chapter but if I made it longer you guys would have to wait longer. So I thought I should made it shorter so it can some out quicker. But I have a major idea for chapters 5- 6, so those might come anytime this week to next week. I apologize, the school work almost doubled! We have so many projects and assignment that if I used my fingers and toes I still wouldn't have enough to count. lol, well I guess that's life. Again, questions/comments send to: cuttiepie1717hotmail.com, I really appreciate them. I appreciate all my reviewers that constantly review, thank you! Please continue the great R/R!  
  
Thanks,  
  
_cuttiepie17172_


	5. The Notebook

**Enemy Love: Chapter 5, The Notebook**  
  
I have written all of these poems, please do not use them even if you do credit me. I just want them to remain here. Thank you!

* * *

How could she do this to me?! Being nice, trading me in for our enemy- Malfoy! I don't believe it. How did this happen?!?! Thought Harry, who was getting angrier by the second. He didn't even want to face Hermione until he was calm, so he wouldn't lose control. He just went up to the Gryffindor common room to see if Ron was there so he could tell him what happened.  
  
Hermione closed her door and jumped onto her cozy bed full of fluffy pillows and a warm comforter all red and gold with the Gryffindor crest on it. Hermione thought it was rather stylish. Her room really couldn't be any neater. All her notebooks were neatly stacked on her oak wood desk. Her pants and sweaters were hanging from her closet, and her shirts were folded with no wrinkles inside her matching oak dresser. She took out the her the thick notebook where she wrote all her poems and life stories from one of her oak night stand. The notebook cover was pretty ordinary with black leather so it wont cause much attention, but what no one really knew was that it was full of magic. Many spells were casted on it so it would only open under her command. It had no lock but if you tried to open it, it was like trying it was being held closed by something so strong that it was unbeatable. To make a spell as strong as this you would really have to be as intellectual as Hermione and put passion into magical studies. She flipped the first page and it said:  
  
Magical Studies Notebook  
  
Student-   
  
The first page was like a double barrier system. If someone got in, this page would activate until Hermione signed in her name and it would seem like it was her class notebook. Once she signed in, she flipped the first few pages and her poetry was all about happiness and love but as she turned more towards the middle her poems reflected on sadness and death.  
  
Page- 33  
  
_Gone  
  
You're gone, disappeared. All that's left is some of your old stuff and precious memories. You told me you loved me, then why did you leave?_  
  
----------   
  
This poem was about her mom, even though she didn't choose to leave Hermione still felt like her mom has left her life. She continued to flip to the next page.  
  
Page- 34  
  
_Pain  
  
The worst things ever: suffer, anger, discrace. It's all a part of pain. Pain is used for the worst. If it hurt it will always hurt; It settles in your heart, as sweet as a tart, years from now you will always see that mark. It will never leave, that's the worst part.   
_  
----------   
  
The pages continued to talk about suffering. Hermione felt a tear come down her cheek, it was a sad memory. She remembered every detail when writing these poems, it was the night after her mom's death. She felt panicked, crazy, and too sad to live. She felt there was no one, at least no one she could confine her thoughts to. So instead, she poured out her heart and soul into this book.

* * *

_MEANWHILE..._  
  
Ginny was in her room, where no one would find her. She was crying until she couldn't cry no more. She had to do something, anything to keep her from thinking about her terrible life. She didn't want to, but she couldn't resist, it was too hard. After all those months of Hermione's suggested "therapists" that Hermione said could help her problems. She got her razor and put it by her arms and she began to cut herself, and see the blood flow. The bright redness oozed out and that gave a strange pleasure to Ginny. She heard her creaky door burst open and only to reveal Harry...

* * *

**A/N**: It's medium sized, but I did type it in a day and I am proud! And I kind of left you hanging. Just because I did these last two chapters in like a day doesn't mean I will always have the time, lol. But I thank all my reviewers, stay strong. Yes, Ginny is a cutter and I have a good poem for this...oops, I am already saying too much! I am sorry if you do not like it, but the story needed a big twist. But lemme give you a clue- this chapter will change the whole order of the story, but you wont see why until 5 or more chapters. I have realized that chapter 2 and 3 had one or two slight spelling mistakes, so I fixed those. Comments/suggestions to cuttiepie1717hotmail.com, I hope I do get some now because it should be a big debate about this big twist. R/R!   
  
Thanks,  
  
_cuttiepie17172_


	6. Cut

**Enemy Love: Chapter 6, Cut**  
  
I have written all of these poems, please do not use them even if you do credit me. I just want them to remain here. Thank you!

* * *

"Ginny! What are you doing?!" yelled Harry. Ginny tried to hide the razor and her bleeding arm but there was no way to hide this, the blood was all over her shirt.  
  
"Harry...I am sorry. I couldn't help myself." sobbed Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, why did you do this?"  
  
Harry remembered all Hermione's talks to him about Ginny's problem. Since her old boyfriend Christopher had dumped her Ginny became more and more depressed. Then she realized her whole life, being a little nobody with barely any friends and a poor "low" family compared to the powerful families like the Malfoy family, then she decided to take it out on herself and...cut.  
  
It was one cold, winter night last year when Ginny came crying to Hermione asking for help. Ginny couldn't stand her problem any more, being different was just too hard. Ginny confided in her friend and told her about the last few weeks and how she cut herself until she bleed and felt satisified. She made Hermione to promise not to make a big deal about it or tell anyone. But Hermione had to tell someone and see what they thought so she told Harry. Hermione suggested and explained to Ginny what a therapist is to help her problem. Ginny did go but what no one knew is that she quit seeing the therapist about two months ago in late July. Now Ginny realized she had to go but a therapist wouldn't solve her problem.  
  
"Harry, I need your help. I want to stop but I can't." Ginny ran into his arms and Harry was surprised. He looked into her deep, green eyes that seemed to sparkle every time he looked at her, and tears all over her face. It's not fair for such a great and beautiful girl like Ginny to be suffering like this. Thought Harry.   
  
Ginny and Harry looked into each other's eyes until neither of them could take it any more so Harry went down to kiss Ginny. As they kissed both of them wanted more. They kissed more and more passionately and Ginny began to feel his chest and Harry was trying to pull off her shirt. That was until Harry remembered- Hermione.

* * *

**A/N**: I know this is very short but it is two-in-one deal. By the time I post this, the chapter after it will be posted along with this. The only reason I made this two short chapters instead of a one long chapter was because of the chapters title. I wanted each one to be different. Once you read Chapter 7 you will understand the reason for this. Comments/Suggestions to cuttiepie1717hotmail.com.  
  
Thanks,  
  
_cuttiepie17172_


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Enemy Love: Chapter 7, Secrets Revealed  
**  
I only own only the plot, Sarah Duggerbod, Ken Sprifedler, Mayara Dander, Daniel Lucas, Susan McKenzie, Micheal Patterson, Ashley Magnot, Christian Dwarfs, and David Weller the rest of the characters are created by JKR.

* * *

I can't be doing this to Hermione no matter how much I want Ginny. Hermione had always stayed with me no matter how much Victor Krum wanted her.  
  
"Ginny, as much as I want this...I can't. We love Hermione, we could never do this to her, it would hurt too much"  
  
"Harry, you're right. I am glad you stopped us. I could never do that to Hermione, she is my friend and always will be. I am just glad you stopped us in time, or else- I might have gone through with this without even thinking about Hermione."  
  
"It's okay Ginny, it was my fault too."  
  
"Harry, the main reason it was so hard for me to stop was that I have well...I have always..."  
  
"Yes, Ginny?"  
  
"Harry, I have always wanted you, since the first time I laid eyes on you at the platform. I didn't know what to feel but it wasn't until you rescued me from The Chamber of Secrets was when I was truly in aw and need."  
  
"Wow, Ginny. To tell you the truth, I always thought you were a pretty girl and I didn't see you as only a sister, but then Hermione and I started dating..."  
  
"It's OK Harry, I understand. You met someone else, that happens- it isn't like we were actually dating. Harry I must go, it is getting late, Ron will be worried."  
  
"Ginny..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for understanding."  
  
"Anytime Harry, anytime."

* * *

**A/N**: Very short but remember the past two-in-one deal? If you don't remember, check Chapter 6. As always, comments/suggestions to cuttiepie1717hotmail.com. Please R/R!  
  
Thanks,  
  
_cuttiepie17172_


	8. The Abnode

**Enemy Love: Chapter 8, The Abnobe**  
  
I have written all of these poems, please do not use them even if you do credit me. I just want them to remain here. Mrs. Blarewitch is a new character and is mine. Thank you!

* * *

"Does anyone want to share their poem?" asked the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mrs. Blarewitch.   
  
Mrs. Blarewitch is a very good teacher in Hermione's opinion, she puts effort and passion into her lessons and she doesn't only talk about the dark arts but muggle English and writing. One of the reasons Dumbledore hired her was because she could teach two subjects at once. Although she focused mostly on Defense Against the Dark Arts, once a week she would teach ecnic literature and writing. The reason she knew all about muggle English language arts is because Mrs. Blarewitch was a muggle herself, she was a English professor at a high school and that was until she married Mr. Blarewitch, a loyal and well know man that works for the Ministry as a detective.  
  
With that Hermione immediately raised her hand. She worked hard on her own poem, it was about Ginny's problem- being a cutter. Ginny told her that she is seeing a therapist as Hermione suggested herself, but Hermione wasn't sure because Ginny seemed "out of it" for quite a while. Hermione was very worried about her friend.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger." Hermione stood up and began to read.  
  
"Cutters By: Hermione Granger.  
  
_Some people hurt themselves just to see the pain, the blood oozing out to realize what a life they're living.   
  
What they really want to do is gain existence, something they believe is not there, just disappeared.  
  
They don't believe this is real, they think it's just a game that they're losing at, they're not really living. Yet they don't believe anything is really happening, they don't care what will happen.  
  
Some people hurt themselves until they can't take it anymore, until not only their soul is gone because they believe it always was gone, in their minds it wont make a difference just because it was never there. They want their existence, their single sip of living to be gone.   
  
Their life hurts, so it's not worth stressing, being happy is just not possible.   
  
Thinking, the blood will stop the mental pain; keep them from thinking about anything, to block their mind.  
  
They cut, begin crying, then cut, cut away.   
  
They cut for their lives, everything they ever stood for, is just put away hidden.   
  
It soon becomes and addiction something that won't go away, something that just wont stay away_."  
  
"Impressive, Ms. Granger. Please put it in my desk drawer to be marked."   
  
With that Hermione obediently went to her old wooden desk, it seemed to be hundreds of years old. On the desk it was marked with writing, probably from students. There were two drawers on each side of the desk, with an old metal handle that seemed like it would fall any second. Hermione didn't know what drawer to open so she just opened the left one. The drawer seemed stuck so she had to tug hard to open it. When it finally opened, the drawer nearly fell on her lap and it was heavy. Hermione felt her cheeks blush, so she turned around to make sure no one saw. To her relief, no one saw her embarrassing moment. Just as Hermione was going to place her poem inside the drawer she took a good look. Inside the drawer she saw something strange, it took her a while to identify what it was- it was an ABNODE.   
  
An abnode relates to the Latin word 'ab'- separate and 'node'- constriction. An abnode was rare item that was barely possible for a wizard to get their hands on for it was much to powerful for a weak person to handle. Let alone a muggle! Voldemort had one of these and he used them to kill. Although the abnode doesn't really kill, it just makes your soul lost to wonder a deserted place that no wizard, let alone a muggle discovered. Where this place is or how it takes you there no one knows exactly.   
  
Hermione grabbed the abnode, it felt cold and sent chills down her spine. Her body couldn't control itself, it begun shaking unsteadily. Hermione dropped it, she stopped shaking. As soon as she grabbed the abnode again, she started shaking again. It was like a gold torch about ten inches long made of gold and the first four inches were made of what seemed like an orange colored stone that had a spiral piece of metal inside of it.  
  
Hermione wanted to study the abnode some more but there was no time. If Mrs. Blarewitch notices her and if she is as dangerous as she is, Hermione would be in deep trouble. Just as she was closing the left drawer Mrs. Blarewitch caught a last glimpse from the corner of her eye. She quickly closed the drawer and opened the right drawer and slipped her test in. For the next hour, the class learned about defense spells.   
  
When it was time to go, Mrs. Blarewitch said, "Hermione Granger I need to speak to you after class."   
  
Hermione gulped, what could she do? What would she do?   
  
Hermione stayed in her place as the remaining students left the classroom and Mrs. Blarewitch slammed the door shut and started coming to Hermione, walking directly towards her way. To Hermione, it seemed like everything was in slow motion and loud. Mrs. Blarewitchs' heels made an echo with each approach she made and Hermione's heart was beating so loud, she felt it was impossible that no one was hearing.  
  
"Hermione Granger...I know what you saw."

* * *

**A/N**: Interesting chapter I hope. I added a new mystery to it. I know the idea of an abnode barely makes sense now but I PROMISE you it will in the next chapter where everything is almost fully explained. So just sit tight. I hope you like the quickness of updates, I work hard and I like it to be appreciated. I only have a few people that added me to their fav lists, so please add me! R/R!  
  
Thanks,  
  
_cuttiepie17172_


	9. It's Over

**Enemy Love: Chapter 9, It's Over**  
  
I only own the plot, the 'abnode' idea, the poems, and a few characters. The rest is made by JKR.

* * *

"I didn't see anything," Replied Hermione nervously, she never was a good liar.  
  
"There is no need to deny it, I know you saw the test's marks."  
  
Test marks, what is she talking about? Thought Hermione. She decided to follow this little game. After all Hermione herself would benefit. She couldn't say anything until she found out more information on the Abnode, she didn't know much about the magical item so there was nothing much she could do.   
  
"Yes, I did. I am very sorry Mrs.Blarewitch, I didn't mean to," Calmly stated Hermione, doing a fair job at lying for once.  
  
"It's not your fault Ms. Granger, after all I did leave them out in the drawer when I asked you to place your poem in it. Very well, you must be going now, you wouldn't want to be spending all your free periods here. And don't forget about the vampire essay due after tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Mrs. Blarewitch." With that Hermione left the room and closed the heavy wooden door leaving the teacher alone in the room.   
  
Hermione was confused, how could Mrs. Blarewitch own such a powerful item? She seems so kind and innocent. Maybe she wasn't guilty? It was too much to think about. Hermione needed to take a load off and talk to somebody, she decided to talk to Harry because it's been a while.   
  
Hermione walked up the path to the Gryffindor Tower. Once she got to the portrait to the fat lady she said the password Harry had told her in the beginning of the year. Hermione opened the portrait door to reveal the common room almost empty. The warmth of the blazing fire gave her a comforting feeling of home which she quickly learned to love. No matter how much she could deny it, this was her home. The mixed colors of red and gold, the lion crests, the people, the teachers, even the dusty halls have become a part of her now. The bare feeling of being in this very room where she grew up with, where she made friends, where she did her work, where she read gave her an utter stomach twisting feeling. When she walked to the middle of the room, on a comfortable red couch. There sat Harry and Ginny deeply in conversation. Ginny was the first to break out of the conversation to spot Hermione.  
  
"Hi Hermione, I would love to stay but I have to study right now for a difficult exam. Bye, owl me later if you don't find me."  
  
"You sure Ginny? Just stay for a while."  
  
"I really want to but I have a massive Potions test tomorrow that Snape is giving to Gryffindor's for 'coughing too loudly'. Can you believe that?! Bye Hermione and Harry." As Ginny made her way through she eyed Harry, that made Hermione curious. Harry was staring down to his feet as he was sitting in the couch.  
  
"Hey Harry. What's up? I just decided to give you a visit today, after all its been a while since we both got to sit down for a nice talk." Asked Hermione as she sank in the rather comfortable couch, she sat next to Harry.  
  
"Hermione I need to talk to you, it's important. I really did not want to say this but I can't lie to you since I care about you so much." Hermione smiles after Harry said this.  
  
"Go on Harry" Urgently stated Hermione anxious to see what he would say.  
  
"Hermione, I just don't know where to start off its just too much. First thing is I saw you with Draco in your common room..."  
  
"HARRY! He was just helping me out! I had a bad day and you weren't there!"  
  
"It's not that Hermione, there's is more... Well, I realized that I do love you but not as a girlfriend but as a sister. I always felt that you were like the little sister I never had. I just don't want our most important relationship to end- our friendship over this silly dating test."  
  
"Harry, believe it or not- I do understand. I feel the same way but I didn't notice it until he was around..."  
  
"Were you trying to say something Hermione?"  
  
"No, just forget it. Harry how did YOU notice that you loved me as a sister?" When Hermione asked this Harry began to form small sweat droplets on his forehead.  
  
"Well, I am pretty embarrassed to say this but I have feelings for another girl."  
  
"Harry be open with me, just tell me. I won't mind"  
  
"OK Hermione, it's Ginny. I just always had a part of my heart from her even when I first saved her. She may be Ron's sister but she still is beautiful." Both Harry and Hermione giggled when he said this.  
  
"Harry, I am very glad we talked but it's late and I have to go to bed sometime soon." Hermione looked at her same old pink BABY G watch. It was 11: 35 PM, way too late to be out of her room.  
  
"Bye Hermione. Good night, thanks for understanding."  
  
"I guess it's over"  
  
"I guess it is." Hermione walked out strangely relieved. She didn't know what to feel she had never really been dumped by Harry.

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter is one thing to cross off my "plots" list which is very long. I have to clear these off before I start my real plot and romance. Next chapter- sInGlE Hermione, Draco, and the Abnobe. For those who don't get the idea on what the abnode is the next chapter will tell you everything because there will be some "research" being done. Again, I don't appreciate anonymous flames as review. R/R!   
  
Thanks,  
  
_cuttiepie17172_


	10. Research

**Enemy Love: Chapter 10, Research**  
  
The 'Abnobe' idea was created from my imagination so it is mine along with the plot and a few characters. The rest is of course made by JKR.

* * *

Each of Hermione's footsteps would echo throughout the empty halls of the enormous school. She shivered from the cold and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. When she finally got to the dungeons she made a left to get to the portrait of her and Draco's shared common room. When she first opened the door she saw Draco peacefully sleeping on the couch. When she approached him closer she noticed he was holding something, it was a book. Hermione had to tilt her head to clearly read the title: Hogwarts, A History. This fascinated Hermione because this was one of her favorite books! When Draco started shivering she placed a warm green blanket over him. He looked angelic and handsome. His blond hair brought out his sexy face, and his strong arms and chest definitely brought out his bod.Yawning and barely being able to keep her eyes off of him, she left to go to her room and fall asleep. She felt guilty to think about Draco that way, after all he was a Slytherin but it seems as if he changed greatly this summer. She would hate to say it, but she was attracted to him as hell. She, Hermione Granger, the muggleborn witch was attracted to the youngest son of the"great" Malfoys, one of the best and wealthiest pureblood families living today. Can her world get any stranger?She opened the dark wooden light door to her bedroom and felt a flush of relief once she came in. She laid in her bed thinking about what just happened with Harry. What she was feeling now was odd, she didn't even feel one bit upset. Actually, she was pretty excited to hear that Harry was into Ginny, she wanted to see them happy together which they should be.What if she should feel guilty? She held Harry and Ginny back. Although, even Hermione thought the idea itself was ridiculous she couldn't help thinking where she would be today. Thinking of all the possibilities she would probably be with Neville or Ron. Hermione giggled but she shouldn't be too ashamed. Neville has grown up to become such a gentleman and he has become a lot better looking, now he even has his own little group of younger girls that like him. Ron is Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Even Ron has a fair amount of muscles, to work out he went to quidditch camp over summer with Harry and Draco Malfoy...ah Draco. Her thoughts now become dreamily.When she snapped herself out of it, she thought about Harry and Draco in quidditch. In at least until fifth year she thought it was a stupid sport and everyone should stop obsessing with it and put more effort into their studies. Now Hermione enjoyed the sport a lot, in fact she even rode a broom in a field with Harry. Although in the first five years in Hogwarts, Harry had always beaten Draco in games but now Draco is definitely catching up. They are both serious players and won the exact amount of games since the sixth year. Hermione believed Harry wasn't even competing against the other house's team, instead he was competing with just Draco.Argh, enough of this thinking Hermione was tired and wanted to go to bed. To go to the bathroom, Hermione passed by their common room and saw that Draco wasn't there leaving only the green blanket she covered him with. She turned the crystal clear knob of the bathroom door, it was unlocked so Hermione opened it. When she went in she looked at her huge mirror and the white marble floors that were so clean she could almost fully see her reflection in them. Hermione stepped closer to the mirror and noticed her grim look. Her messy hair was in her eyes so she put the remaining strand behind her ear, her lips were a pouty pink, and her eyes had dark rings around it. Even Hermione admitted it, she needed more fun in her life. Although her studies were important, they were taking over her life which already is stressful not including the loads or assignments from school. She felt like her world is falling apart. Just when her life was getting easier, this abnode mystery falls into her lap. She needed some joy and happiness. Maybe tomorrow she could go out to the quidditch field with Harry but not after getting some research done.After she brushed her teeth, Hermione went to her couch in the common room to lay down a bit before sleeping or maybe have a light read. Whatever Hermione did, she had to get warm. It was freezing. She sat on the couch and placed a blanket on top of her for warmth. As soon as she laid down on the soft couch Draco came in slowly."Hello Hermione.""Oh Draco...hi." Hermione was feeling pretty calm around him now, which was a very immense rarity. Draco was someone intimidating.While he entered she sat up straight."Look at what I brought us." He showed Hermione the silver plated tray with warm hot chocolate and baked cookies. The eroma of the smell was all through out the room."Wow...thanks Draco""I had to use a bit of magic because I am definitely not the best Chef in the world. Hot chocolate was no problem considering the easy-make packet with instructions behind the pack from last time I went to London. Interesting people these muggles...I would absolutely die without magic. Draco Malfoy CAN NOT cook for his life."Hermione giggled and said, "Cooking is great! I must teach you you'll absolutely love it."Draco sat next to her and placed the tray between them and grabbed his mug and handed over hers."So Hermione, tell me, what was it like living in a non-magic area?""Well it was pretty ordinary. My life has always been simple, well of course until I got my acceptance letter. Only few believe in magic back there, they do not know about the other world. They simply can not imagine it. My life is boring...how about your days at the 'oh-so-great' Malfoy's?" Hermione asked sarcasticlly."Not any better than an orphan in an orphanage. Well...you know I don't usually tell people my life's story, it is very different from what people imagine it to be. People expect me to be the sexy guy I am and always have a great life."Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, then stated, "Com'on Dracie tell me.", she said trying to say straightly without bursting in laughter."Say it that way and you'll never hear me speak again. Uh, that's what Pansy called me, what a prat." Hermione laughed trying not to burst out because she was HERE, with DRACO MALFOY who girls like Pansy would love to be in the position I am now...well maybe not exactly. She felt all giggly inside but she had to keep her cool. After all she IS Hermione Granger the intelligent young lady she is, once perfect, now head girl, and studying extreme courses she wouldn't just bow down to a jaw-dropping boy. Then again she never really knew herself well enough to judge that..."Fine, but seriously Draco I wanna know.""OK well you can't tell anyone its my business and I'll jinx you if I have to," He said with a gigantic smirk."Uh, who do you think you are talking to?! Only the jinx master!" Draco laughed. He loved when she joked around she looked so cute.

"Well any ways lets get to the point, my father leader of a group of death eaters wanted me to follow in his footsteps because back then I would do anything he told me to do when he wanted it, how he wanted it. But as I got older and started to rebel that's when he started to find out I did not want to be like him. He, well, er- he hit me. I have some scars on my back to prove it! That so called father of mine abused me. So thats when I started to grow mentally yet physically. It took a lot of hard training to keep him off of me. My poor mother tried to help me but he controlled her to. Every time I tell her to leave him she stays she really loves him no matter what an arse he is. My mother could be controlled by him as much as she chooses to but I refuse to sit and watch her so soon at the end of sixth year break I moved into my own flat. Small place but its home."

"Wow, what a tough life. I don't know what to say...""There is nothing to say, the past is the past and the present is now. I am not gonna relive the past, but live the present. What I wanna do right now is read Hogwarts, A History would you care to join me?""Of course, it's my favorite book!""As so I have heard," he said this only with a slight smirk this time. Boy, that kid sure knows how to use facial expressions. She smiled back trying to fit in a tiny smirk in her expression. She knew that she could never have "the Malfoy smirk".As Draco started to read he moved closer to her so she could hear his voice._'He has a really nice neck'_ thought Hermione. She took this opportunity to rest her head against his shoulder and neck. He seemed quite comfortable and so did she. Somewhere in the book, her mind went black and she feel asleep. After finishing the final chapter Draco took a look at Hermione and saw she was asleep. Then he laid her down on the very comfortable couch, placed a firm pillow under her head, and covered her too with a warm blanket. From there he went to his own couch which faces her couch, sat there, and just watched his little angel peacefully fall asleep.

* * *

Tomorrow morning when Hermione woke up with a strand of blonde hair on her face. It was Draco- he was shaking her lightly."Hermione, wake up. You'll miss breakfast!""Wha- OMG!" She looked at her Baby G watch and saw she was thirty minutes too late. If she fixed herself quickly she could have about twenty minutes to eat. To fix herself up wasn't much of a problem since she slept in her uniform, the hard part was to stop staring at those sky blue eyes. She ran to the bathroom and brushed her hair while Draco waited for her by the door. She brushed her hair and teeth, straightened up her uniform, and sprayed a little perfume to help her feel and smell fresh."Thanks Draco, you didn't have to wait. But I owe you, I have a potions exam today.""Really? I have double potions with Gryffindor today..." Draco said as they paced quickly trying to get to the great hall as quick as possible."Oh, he gave it to us as a punishment. Argh- that man!""He is really a fine gentleman when you get to know him." He said this as he opened the door of the Great Hall for them to enter."Whatever you say. See you later and thanks." With that she left quickly to sit at the Gryffindor table."What was that?!" yelled Ron."What was what?" asked Hermione."You-Draco-walk-TOGETHER!" "I'm sure its fine Ron. She is head girl with the bloke any ways." stated Harry calmly aware of what is happening."But- well, ok you're right. Sorry Hermione. But did anything happen yesterday because I didn't see you at all. Did you Harry?" asked Ron."Erm- nope." said Harry lying and Hermione knew this."Of course nothing happened Ron! What lies between Draco and I is strictly professional only for Head boy and girl. Not that it is your business, its personal. Its no problem let me eat! I am starving!" With this Hermione filled her plate and began to eat.

* * *

After she ate, she headed straight to Potions with Harry, Ron, Ginny. Gryffindors were handed a complicated test but for Hermione it was fairly easy. After class, she went to speak to Snape. As she did Draco, passed by.  
  
"Proffesor Snape," Hermione stated shakily.  
  
"Yes Granger?"  
  
"Could I have a pass to enter the restricted section? I need to do an essay based on vampires. And if I remember in the general section there are no books on vampires. At least no seventh year and above level.""Fine Granger. Remember, no funny business." _(A/N: Sounds likes Uncle Vernon, lol)_Hermione walked to the Library door and entered the restricted section. As she entered who else to be there but the very own Draco Malfoy himself."Hey Hermione.""Uh, hi. What are you doing here?""I heard your conversation with Snape so I decided to help you out.""OK, well lets get started." Now both of them were getting piles and piles of books, writing down notes, memorizing pages, and starting their essays. After they finished their seven inch essays Hermione wanted to start her own little research."Draco can I tell you something?""Sure, anything." Hermione told Draco everything about Mrs. Blarewitch and about the abnode. He insisted on helping her. They searched for hours searching through the hundreds of shelves characterized under Dark Magic. It was only until they found a velvet dusty old book titled Only the Darkest. On page 109, there was a chapter under Dangerous Items and item number five the abnode. It read:_The abnode, one of the most darkest and dangerous items in the wizarding world. Although titled dangerous, there is very little known about this magical object. Only someone who is truly evil and has dark powers could reign these strong powers. When in the wrong hands unknown causes and abilities that are positively unimaginable. The powers from this item is far too great for someone "normal" to withstand. The idea of having so much power and if the owner of the abnode does not know how to reign the abnode it will control the owner. What we don't know is too much, but what we do know is very little. All wizards know is that once a Latin dark spell is said using the name of the prey by the predator. From one anonymous victim which refused to follow Voldemort was harnessed by the abnode set off by Voldemort himself, described it as "the coldest feeling" of his life. Studies predict that a bit of the dementor kiss and the cold dementor presence is inside the abnode itself. He stated that he was brought to a place were he wandered cold, shivering, and had a guilty feeling even though nothing was done wrongly. Strangely his body was found in the street when the victim said he was wondering. How this is so, or where he "wandered" is unknown because shortly after the victim was killed by man slaughter which is told to be done by one of Voldemorts most powerful followers. There is only one abnode found and it was found from Lord Voldemort before he fell. A week later of his falling, the high held security of the abnode was obviously not strong enough because the abnode was never found again. The mystery of the abnode is not known today, and may never be known ever. ___   
  
"Whoa..." said Hermione and Draco in unison."How interesting." said Hermione."Ye-" Before Draco finished his word, teachers walked in with candles to see in the dark and make sure no students were out after hours. As the teachers entered, Draco grabbed Hermione by the hand and brought them behind a big bookshelf in the back."Do you see anyone here Minerva?" said the one and only, Filch."No," stated Minerva while searching."No one is here, we can go now and check the kitchens," said Filch rather in a hurry. Hermione and Draco were crawled next to each other behind the bookshelf. And as the teachers left they both bursted laughing and stating "that was close".It wasn't until Draco couldn't handle it any more so he kissed Hermione on the lips. Hermione was shocked. The worst part is she loved the kiss, the best part is she kissed him back.

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter explains a little bit of the abnode idea but I promise you there is a lot more to the abnode idea! Soon: Ginny confronts Hermione, Ron asks Hermione about Draco some more, David speaks to Hermione, and much much more! I can not express my sorrow because I haven't updated for months! I hope this one is pretty long and interesting for you guys and you enjoy it because that is what I am here for. Well here is my excuse: I lost Microsoft Word with a virus so I started using Word Pad but now somehow that is defected that I can only save it as a text only format which is complicated to use. What I am doing now is editing it on the document manager preview. I was gonna forget this story until I read all of your reviews which brought a smile to my face and it kept me going. I typed this chapter in about three days. It is becoming more complicated because of the heavy school load. I want to try to update once a week unless I have any special projects that week or else it might minimize to two updates a month. Tell me if you liked this chapter of hated it or if you want me to make it shorter/longer because I really need your suggestions. I have many exciting plots for the next chapters and until the ending. I have the main idea of this story and the romances so I hope you will enjoy them in the future. This long author's note is my sorry to you guys for letting you down! Again I am very sorry! Ways to contact me on my user page.  
  
Thank you very much,  
  
_cuttiepie17172  
  
PS- I fixed grammer mistakes and changed the layouts of past chapters check them out! Thanks again_! 


End file.
